pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin The Space odyssey
Louie goes insane because of the mysterious goo from the water wraith, what can happen to Louie... Plot At the end of Pikmin 2, the President was riding with Olimar in the front seat and then notice Louie coming from the treasure horde looking off. The president comes and says "Louie what are you doing there is no room, and how did you get out of the horde". Louie quickly punches the ship to orient towards a asteroid, "Louie what the heck are you doing, your going to kill us" and then Louie throws up and falls down to earth. Olimar exclaims that the barf had chunks of the water wraith and was unhealthy, suddenly, warp dive enables and blasts them off into the asteroid and knocks the ship to another planet, oddly. They arive on the planet with a instant welcoming of the pikmin. "but on this planet, pikmin do not exist on any other planet, why are they here", The pikmin makes a weird noise then follows some blue pikmin, "but wait what where am I where is the treasure on this planet and where is my gold, my riches." The ship booted up and said "I am sorry to say this sir, but your riches were to heavy to carry on the crash, so I dumped them into space with louie. "No no no, louie can't have those riches there mine and he can do evil things with my riches." "We have to resort to finding other riches, in a new place at a new time, somewhere, somehow I will find those new riches" steamed the president. Suddenly Olimar jumps out of a bush and gets all scared, A weird noise sounds and a weird voice appears "Spero 15463, I have found a victim planet that has life, repeat Spero 15464" screamed the spero, "what the heck is that thing, it is a flying robot that scans the planet" angers the president. "don't worry mr. president it will be fine it is just, a spero they check on planets for life because some sort of population is dying" calmly says Olimar. "If that spero scans life, that must mean that there is treasure on this planet" says the president. "Well my main Objective is getting home and there must be materials to repair the ship and it's crud". "HEY, anyway looks like you to just got it figured out lets collect treasure before we have to head for low orbit" says the ship. Areas *Abandoned Frontier Ships quote: This place is really Grassy, and sometimes even too grassy, though I like this place for as the beautiful view when on the High rocks and the cute creatures that live here like the bulborbs, and the asteroids are nice *Starlight Caverns Ships quote: Though not as beautiful, the glistering crystals found at the ceilings are shiny and would make a really good ring, the odditys of the anti gravity and the odd creatures, the cons weigh over the pros *Garden of Snow Ships quote: This place really reminds me of the snowy terrain of the valley of repose were my AI was not spicy and my circuits were very mellow, ah the good times they were, but really the asteroids a freaking cold *Sands of Destruction Ships quote: My circuits were not ready for the overwhelming amounts sand and the wide open sand is something I am not use to but very well the temple theme inside the cave is cool and cold so I like it better down there, a lot colder too *Wistful Wild (Tso) Ships quote: I cannot name this place, nor can I remember this layout either... Presidents Quote: There is definitely something off about this place something indescribable... Pikmin types *Red The reds are resistant to fire and do a little more damage then your average pikmin *Blue The blues are resistant to water and water projectiles, but are theorized to be tastier and more delightful, so that's a weakness *Yellow Yellows on the other hand have a shocking surprise, they are resistant you electricity and jump high, but something new about these fellows is they can float when introduced to high air pressure, like in desserts *Purple The Purple pikmin are lumpy, but powerful, they have changed and they now do only 4 compared to red is 3.5, it is only .5 better. Now they can not be nocked over, as their weight is as heavy as a lump of rocks, the only thing that can nock 'em over is explosions" *White ''Can still avoid gass, they do not kill enemies when eaten. Instead, holes and other pits they float over once like a double jump because of light air flow, this oddity happens *Void Founded on a asteroid, it seems to be a new pikmin type, and it creates a black puff ball when they combine, sorry Olimar, I am going to have to do more research on this pikmin New Creatures *Asterarch Family *Wormleach Family *Grubnose Family *Cyborg Family *Spidereach Faimly Objectives Your objective is to get all of the ship peices in a set amount of time. This is kinda like a combination between the first game and the second, though you need to get the ship parts, you will get rewards for getting treasure too. You only have 30 days to do this like in the first game, but if you get all the ship parts, you can spend the rest of the time getting treasure. Asteroids do not stop the day and time when your on them, so you have to stratigize when to do asteroids The asteroid objective is a secret objective and is complete when you concuer all asteroids. Once you do, it will unlock asteroid mode, a mode were you play a timeless challenge asteroid that is either different from the game mixed up or is totally new. Asteroids Asteroids are rocks in space that orbit this planet. Some of the asteroids can be rocky well some are soft or even grassy, but they are all traveled to using the asterocket, a weird shaped asteroid that has a fancy inside that you can go inside of. Once you do, the hatch on the front of the asterocket closes and you get shot into the air and then asterspace (space within the asteroids). Depending on which asteroid the asterocket goes to, developes the name of the rocket. Example "The Brigderoid" is were the asterocket goes then it is called the "Bridgerocket". The asteroid can either be a exoroid or an inneroid, exoroids are asteroids you explore the outside of, very simple, but inneroids, you explore the inside of them like caves, a nice refrence to caves in p2, and the insides even look like caves from p2, even containing the same types of enemies.